Nobody said it was easy
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Post RE5. Chris finalmente decide proponerle matrimonio. Jill dice no. /Valenfield


**Resident evil no es mío. **

**Nota: Es un one-shot. Lo juro. Lamento que haya quedado tan largo. Es sólo que no había nada que pudiera quitar y pues quedó medio largo. El pairing es Valenfield y tiene menciones de Cleon. Espero que lo disfruten. **

…

_2008_

Desperté abruptamente, siendo acogido tan sólo por la oscuridad atrapante de la habitación. Mi respiración anormal, el pecho agitado, como si hubiese despertado de una pesadilla. Sin embargo no era así. Eran escasas las noches donde podía dormir tranquilo, pero cuando sufría de sueños lo suficientemente inquietos como para perturbar mis horas de descanso, lo común para mí, era retornar a mi cama y recostar la cabeza contra la almohada.

Pero en esta ocasión, era sumamente diferente.

No había despertado, me _habían _despertado. Y no de una forma que se pudiese cualificar como amable.

Había sido un grito. Un alarido de dolor en su manifestación más cruda. Un sonido agudo y paralizante. Como una réplica inconsciente a un terror profundo. Y con todo lo que había vivido en mi vida, conocía esa clase de gritos a la perfección.

Permanecí sentado en mi cama. No podía asimilar lo que estaba aconteciendo. Observé el vacío por unos instantes, intentando descifrar la identidad del emisor, pensando que tal vez me había imaginado todo. Algo producto de mi mente retorcida y dañada.

No fue hasta que el grito se repitió, que reconocí la voz. Fue como escapar de un largo letargo, casi como un chasquido de dedos que me atrajo de nuevo hacia la realidad.

— _¡No, por favor!_

El timbre agudo, distorsionado en una modulación de aprensión, pertenecía a mi compañera.

Recordé, entonces, que no vivía solo. Que esta casa tenía más de una persona viviendo bajo su techo desde aquella mañana. Y de súbito me encontré a mí mismo, precipitándome por los pasillos de mi casa, que en medio de mi impotencia, parecían alargarse, como conspiraran en contra de mí y mi destino.

…

_Salgo de mi oficina, con un par de papeles resguardados en mi mano derecha. Estoy más que agradecido de poder deshacerme de ellos, en toda mi vida ningún reporte me había costado tanto el escribirlo como el que llevo conmigo. Más de una semana me había tomado el resumir un par de noches bajo la tinta y el papel. Había resultado casi doloroso, me había encontrado a punto de rendirme y de pasarle la responsabilidad de escribir el informe a otra persona. Y aun así pude terminarlo._

_Me siento casi orgulloso mientras me dirijo a la oficina del jefe de la BSAA, con una síntesis de lo acontecido en Kijuju bajo el brazo. _

_No obstante, antes de poder cruzar la puerta, alguien me toca el hombro con demasiada amabilidad. Me giro sobre mis talones, para encarar a la persona que me llama silenciosamente. No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y tampoco me culpo mucho por el suspiro de frustración que se me escapa. Un hombre bajito, de cabello canoso, aparece frente a mí. Soy incapaz de recordar su nombre, pero eso es lo de menor relevancia. Lo importante es qué y no quién es. _

_Es el psicólogo principal de la BSAA. Recuerdo la llamada a mi celular del trabajo. Mientras escribía mi reporte lo había escuchado con atención. Había solicitado mi presencia al final de mi turno. Incapaz de negarme, acepté. Aun cuando odiaba su profesión con un entusiasmo perpetuo. _

_En el pasado había desperdiciado mucho tiempo en incontables oficinas de demasiados psicólogos. Los suficientes como para saber que sólo son un puñado de inútiles._

_Por otro lado, debe buscarme por algo de suma relevancia, ya que me está buscando antes de la hora concordada._

—_Esta mañana le apliqué el examen psicológico a Jill Valentine. —Comienza, y yo asiento con la cabeza, sin poder comprender a que quiere llegar. —Se encuentra inestable. Creo que entiende la magnitud del asunto en cuanto le digo que es casi necesario que se encuentre bajo vigilancia. _

—_Está sobreactuando, doctor. Ella está bien. _

_Ni siquiera sé si yo me creo mis propias palabras. Porque hasta yo sé lo mucho que ha cambiado desde el incidente en África. _

_Jill se ha distanciado. Se tornó fría, y distante. Solamente me dirige la palabra por cuestiones profesionales. La veo cada vez menos. Y en las pocas ocasiones en que me cruzo con ella en el edificio de la BSAA, ella se limita a un saludo breve con la mano, un asentimiento con la cabeza, rara vez, una sonrisa. Y siempre, siempre, las suyas se notan forzadas. _

—_Es buena ocultándolo. Al igual que usted, si me permite agregar. —A este punto, lo único que deseo es darle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. Me sorprende mi autocontrol, ya que permanezco quieto, sin responderle. —Cada quien tiene sus formas de asimilar los traumas psicológicos. Usted se refugia en el ejercicio físico, respuesta sumamente razonable y común en los de nuestro mismo sexo. _

_Ya he hablado sobre ello con incontables psicólogos y psiquiatras._

_La respuesta a mi supuesto problema fue una botella anaranjada atiborrada con píldoras de prescripción. Pero ni cuando el frasco quedó vacío fui capaz de sentirme mejor. Desde que Jill había sido declarada oficialmente muerta había cambiado. Ya no era el mismo hombre._

_Me avergonzaba que me vieran vulnerable, así que comencé a pasar más tiempo fuera. Normalmente iba al gimnasio y me obligaba a levantar pesas casi hasta desfallecer. En otras ocasiones iba a bares. Siempre a uno diferente. Y la ciudad siempre tenía bares nuevos por descubrir. Dejé de contestar el teléfono. Faltaba al trabajo. Ignoraba a Claire. _

_Y aun así, continuaba viendo la misma escena en mi mente, reproduciéndose una y otra vez, como si lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo. Su etérea figura, casi fantasmal, deslizándose por la ventana, aferrada al enemigo en un abrazo mortal._

—_Las mujeres son creaturas más… emocionales. Generalmente, sus maneras de sopesar con los traumas son más extremistas. Y su compañera no es la excepción. _

—_Vaya al punto—dictamino, tajante. Mi tono suena más tosco de lo que hubiera querido. _

—_Quisiera que pensara sobre una propuesta de mudanza. Pídale que se mude con usted._

…

Al principio, me negué. En realidad nunca supe el porqué de mi respuesta. Tal vez egoísmo, probablemente miedo a que ella dijera no.

…

—_Vente a vivir conmigo—le grito en medio del pasillo._

_Jill se paraliza, no está segura de que sea a ella a quien me dirijo, y tras advertir que es la única persona en los alrededores, se gira sobre sí misma y me encara. Sus ojos azules yacen abiertos desmesuradamente, una mirada de incredulidad pura. No puede creer mis palabras. _

_Después de un silencio incómodo abre la boca. Y no puedo culparla por lo que dice a continuación. _

—_No._

— _¿Por qué no? —cuestiono._

—_Porque no._

…

Una vez encerrados en mi coche, con todas sus escasas pertenencias en mi maletero, y mientras dejábamos atrás el hotel donde se hospedaba desde su llegada, ella admitiría que lo último que quería ser, era ser una carga para mí.

…

Crucé el umbral que conducía a su nueva habitación. En mi avance se reparaba una breve demora, ya que quería ser lo más silencioso posible. Me encontré en medio de un cuarto que no había sido ocupado, hasta esa mañana, y mis pupilas se posicionaron automáticamente sobre el bulto que se retorcía sobre la cama.

El único mueble de la habitación.

— ¡No quiero!

Como un observador inútil, me limité a contemplarla. Vi como titiritaba bajo las sábanas, estremeciéndose en una danza tétrica. Sus parpados yacían apretados, sus manos se enganchaban a las cobijas. De vez en cuando una súplica se le escapaba por entre los labios.

Involuntariamente, retrocedí hasta que mi mano se aferró con fuerza al marco de madera de la puerta. No fue hasta que sentí la frialdad de la caoba ante mi toque, que pude reaccionar.

La única luz provenía de la ventana que daba al exterior, así que avancé cuidadosamente por en medio de la oscuridad. Me detuve al pie de la cama, sin apartar la vista de ella. La pobre iluminación se posicionaba sobre ella, perfilando las sombras que enmarcaban su vulnerable rostro. Mi vista bajó hasta su cuello, largo y pálido, y me detuve.

Aun con la escasa luz, atisbé como su camisón de pijama yacía destrozado por el frente. Como si una garra le hubiese destazado la tela de un zarpazo. Se podía apreciar una parte de su pecho blanco, y luego su cicatriz. La marca que había quedado, como un recordatorio del dispositivo que se había situado en ese preciso lugar en un pasado no muy lejano. La iluminación tenue de la luna le brindaba un aspecto macabro.

No obstante, la visión de sangre fresca resultó chocante. ¿No debía haber cerrado esa herida ya?

Entonces advertí los incontables rasguños que se dibujaban por encima de la cicatriz. No eran muy profundos. Hasta podía apostar que no eran dolorosos, si no molestos. Casi inofensivos.

Casi.

No podía discernir en la procedencia de las heridas. O tal vez no quería aceptarlo. Inconscientemente, mi mirada se desvió hacia sus manos, en esos largos dedos que se aferraban a las sábanas. En sus uñas descuidadas, parcialmente mordidas hasta la cutícula, y manchadas. Teñidas de una tonalidad que en la penumbra resultaba borgoña.

Se había aruñado dormida.

La agonía me comprimió la garganta. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en su presencia. Nunca.

Me permití caer de rodillas sobre la cama, mientras me cuestionaba cómo demonios no lo había notado o sospechado antes. El colchón cedió ante mi repentino peso, en un crujido suave casi inaudible. Jill no despertó. Pero permaneció intranquila. La imagen mental de ella haciéndose daño a si misma inundó mi mente. Sus delicadas manos posicionándose sobre su pecho, la forma en que sus dedos habían querido arrancar la piel marcada por la persona que había destrozado su vida, mientras sus gemidos de dolor erraban por la habitación. Sin nadie que la escuchara. Ni siquiera yo, quien le había prometido incontables veces que siempre la protegería.

Me arrastré por encima de la sábana, con el cuerpo preso de la culpa, y luego me recosté a su lado, ocupando el espacio vacío de la cama. Continué observándola, viendo como sufría bajo su pesadilla personal. No sabía si despertarla era la mejor alternativa. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que una vez que Jill supiera sobre su comportamiento ya no podría ser capaz de mirarme a la cara.

Jill persistió murmurando palabras indescifrables en lapsos irregulares. No podía entender nada de lo que decía. Probablemente no quería comprenderlo.

Mantuve mi cuerpo tornado hacia el suyo, de modo que no pudiese perderme ni un instante de como ella era incapaz de escapar del estupor de su tormento. Vacilante, alargué un brazo hacia ella, intentando tomar su mano entre las mías. De modo reflejo apartó su mano, al mismo tiempo que gemía lastimeramente, como si mi toque le quemase la piel. Me sentí peor.

—Wesker…

Algo se estremeció dentro de mí ante la mención de su nombre. Cerré los ojos y deseé fervientemente poder taparme los oídos con las manos. Ya había muerto. Ya no volvería. Y aun así, él permanecía ahí, su recuerdo era lo suficientemente vivo como para derrumbar el resto de mi vida.

Ignoré mis pensamientos y volví a intentarlo. Esta vez, Jill cedió lentamente.

A comparación de mi mano, la suya resultaba diminuta. Aun empapada de sudor, la piel de su palma era tersa y cálida. Gocé de la sensación que me provocaba el contacto de su piel. Luego procedí a entrelazar nuestros dedos, distraído ante la facilidad con la que nuestras manos encajaban con la otra. Hasta que percibí la sangre seca en sus dedos tocándome toscamente.

—Lo siento mucho—farfullé aun cuando ella no fuera capaz de escucharme.

La apreté contra mi pecho, aprisionándola con mucho cuidado entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo se sentía frágil bajo mi toque, como si se fuera a romper. Seguramente había perdido peso desde su llegada a América.

Seguí susurrando disculpas incoherentes, a sabiendas de que ella no las escucharía. Era un cobarde. Había permitido que ella acometiera contra su vida, sólo para salvar la mía. La afirmación resultaba abrumadora. Terriblemente dolorosa.

No quería imaginar por lo que ella había pasado bajo la custodia de _él_.

Advertí como su cuerpo dejó de temblar tras un largo rato. Su cuerpo se relajó lentamente, mientras los escalofríos desistieron. Por último sus murmullos murieron, mientras ella se sometía al silencio de su nueva habitación.

— ¿Chris? —me llamó.

El sonido de su voz me desconcertó, y me limité a contemplarla mientras alzaba su cabeza desde la altura de mi pecho. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron. Luego su mano vagó por mi espalda, devolviéndome el abrazo. Observé sus ojos fijamente, que penetraban en los míos y estudié sus irises grises.

Era como ver otra persona.

Saber que nunca podría volver a ver sus ojos azules intensificaba mi culpa en cierto grado. Era casi como si le atribuyese de algo de lo que ella no era responsable.

Ella nunca había decidido cambiar físicamente.

Ella nunca había elegido ser _su_ esclava.

Ella, simplemente, no había escogido esta vida.

Acaricié su larga cabellera rubia, disfrutando de la sedosidad con la que sus cabellos se deslizaban por entre mis dedos. Era como si le diera a conocer que su nueva apariencia era agradable a la vista. Como una aprobación silenciosa.

Mi mano se desplazó hasta su espalda y Jill ocultó la cara en mi pecho. Advertí como su cuerpo perecía en medio de estremecimientos bajo mi toque. Luego el frente de mi camisa se humedeció y cerré los ojos, sin dejar de tocarla. Estaba llorando.

— ¿Cuándo me volví tan débil? —me preguntó ella. Sonaba tan vulnerable. Tan destrozada.

Nunca la había visto así.

Si una palabra no calificaba a Jill Valentine, esa era débil. Ella era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido. Era decidida. Irradiaba felicidad. Siempre había superado los obstáculos que la vida le había impuesto en su camino. Y después de todo, era sumamente normal que tras lo acontecido, permaneciesen las secuelas emocionales. Eso era jodidamente normal.

—No eres débil. —Respondí mientras tomaba un estorboso mechón de cabello que se había deslizado hasta su cara, y lo coloqué tras su oreja.

—Hubiera preferido morir.

Exhalé nerviosamente, inseguro sobre qué decir a continuación. No podía permitirme equivocarme con mi elección de palabras a estas alturas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo, ella retomó la palabra. Su voz, en esta ocasión, era firme. Me recordó a la mujer que se había sacrificado por mí.

—No estoy sugiriendo que quiera suicidarme. Demonios, ni siquiera podría pensar en ello. Pero tal parece que una parte de mi si lo está considerando. —Hubo una breve pausa de silencio en la cual se apartó un poco y agachó la vista, mientras avergonzada me mostraba las heridas de su pecho. —Si esa noche yo hubiera muerto…

—No digas eso—la interrumpí, precipitadamente. Le tomé de las muñecas con fuerza. —Ahora estás aquí. Estás conmigo. Y yo nunca permitiré que me dejes, ni que te pase nada malo. No puedo perderte de nuevo.

Contemplé la sombra de una sonrisa curvear sus labios, luego la intensidad de sus ojos en los míos.

—Quiero regresar a mi departamento, por favor.

Sus manos, ahora libres, apretaron la tela de mi camiseta, al mismo tiempo que buscaba mi mirada en medio de la oscuridad. Inevitablemente, cuestioné la verosimilitud de su petición.

No podía entender. Era totalmente incomprensible que quisiera vivir sola.

—No voy a dejarte sola de nuevo—prometí, dando el argumento por concluido.

Agachó la cabeza, y presionó su rostro contra mi cuello. La escuché exhalar sonoramente al mismo tiempo que me envolvía entre sus delgados brazos. Su cálida respiración golpeteó contra mi piel, y la estreché más contra mí cuerpo.

Las sensaciones que Jill provocaban en mí eran inexplicables.

…

Esperaba despertar con ella a mi lado, aun abrazándome. Tal vez con sus largas piernas enredadas con las mías. Su nariz contra mi clavícula. Sus manos asiendo de mi camiseta.

Siempre esperaba demasiado.

Permanecí tal como había despertado, con el cuerpo desparramado por encima del mullido colchón, casi acaparando todo el espacio de la cama matrimonial, con mis brazos. No estaba cansado, pero en mi surgía una pequeña necesidad de contemplar el lado de la cama que continuaba vacío. Era casi como esperar que ella apareciera de súbito por entre las sábanas.

Pero era más que seguro que eso no ocurriría, así que puse todo mi esfuerzo en ponerme de pie y vagué por el enorme departamento hasta que la encontré.

Al entrar en la cocina blanca, un aroma a tocino y huevos friéndose penetró por mis fosas nasales. El olor me recordó lo famélico que me encontraba, pero casi lo olvidé de nuevo tras ver a Jill frente a la estufa.

Jill era bonita. Mucho. Pero se veía más que encantadora mientras portaba una de mis enormes camisas. En esta ocasión, su elección había sido una blanca con el logo de la BSAA en la espalda. La tela apenas le rozaba los muslos, y sus largas piernas lisas yacían al desnudo, al igual que un par de pies blancos.

— ¿Quieres desayunar algo? —preguntó ella, mientras giraba su rostro hacia mí.

Observarla ahí, en mi cocina, con mis ropas, me hacía pensar en un futuro incierto. En la posibilidad de que tal vez así luciría si fuera mí…

Esposa.

Jill era endemoniadamente hermosa. Tenía un rostro muy bonito, con facciones equilibradas: ojos grandes, labios gruesos y una nariz respingada. En el pasado ella solía quejarse de lo larga que era, pero Jill siempre había sido incapaz de verse de la manera en que yo la observaba.

Era perfecta.

Y el hecho de que yo la quisiera tanto era secreto a voces, así que sinceramente me sorprendía que ella no lo supiera. Siempre sería algo meramente platónico.

—Espero que no te moleste que te haya agarrado una camiseta. —Volvió su atención hacia la estufa. —No tenía mucha ropa y no me pagan hasta el viernes así que…

—Te ves perfecta—mascullé, interrumpiéndola.

Me mandó a callar y posteriormente su risa llegó hasta mis oídos. Era un sonido casi musical, que provocaba que mi pecho se oprimiera, pero de una manera _buena_. Se sentía bien.

Se sentía jodidamente bien.

…

_2009_

Jill cerró la puerta violentamente y se precipitó al sofá de la sala. Yo la contemplé disimuladamente desde detrás de la pantalla de mi ordenador portátil. Se retiró los zapatos de tacón y los dejó sobre el suelo descuidadamente mientras tomaba asiento frente al televisor. Subió sus largas piernas desnudas al sillón (traía puesto un vestido corto), mientras se abrazaba a ellas.

Algo andaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Desde hacía un día, yo acababa de arribar de una larga misión en el norte del continente, así que no tenía ni una sospecha de lo que le aquejaba. Después de todo, me había ido dos meses. Ella había sido comprensiva. Me había dejado partir sin replicaciones.

Solté un pequeño suspiro al mismo tiempo que dejaba inconcluso mi reporte sobre la misión, y me dirigí hacia ella. Me senté en la plaza vacía del sofá y mi mano se posicionó sobre su hombro. Le di un breve apretón amistoso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestioné, ansioso.

Ella alzó el rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos. Su mirada iba más allá de la turbación, casi perdida.

—La jodí—respondió ella con brevedad. Asentí con la cabeza, indicándole que prosiguiera. —Mientras tú no estabas, Carlos me invitó a salir.

Su nombre me resultaba conocido, pero no lo suficiente. Era como querer recordar la letra de una canción que sólo has escuchado una o dos veces. Pero desear conocer su identidad no era el problema, el problema era que _Carlos_ había logrado en un par de días lo que yo no había sido capaz de hacer en un año.

Dar el siguiente paso.

Inhalé nerviosamente, para no vociferar algo que fuese capaz de lastimarla, pero nuevamente ella retomó la palabra.

—Carlos Oliveira. Él me ayudó a salir de Raccoon City. —Aclaró, luego se mordió el labio inferior.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Creía que Carlos había desaparecido de su vida tan pronto como la había asilado de las ruinas humeantes de la ciudad, tal vez por ello no recordaba bien quién era. Claramente había estado equivocado. Él había estado ahí para ella, cuando yo no. Mi moral me gritaba que debía estar agradecido por ello, pero lo único que Carlos me provocaba era disgusto.

—Todo iba bien. Tuvimos una cita. Luego vino la segunda. Y todo estaba condenadamente perfecto. Me llevó al cine y después sugirió que fuéramos por caminata al parque…

Apreté los dientes ante la imagen mental de Jill con otro hombre.

—De pronto comenzaron a seguirnos unos hombres por lo lejos. No le tomé mucha importancia, hasta que intentaron fastidiarme. Sugirieron que dejara a Carlos y me fuera con ellos. Me fue fácil ignorarlos, pero para Carlos no. Suele ser algo temperamental… —Sus ojos grises se ensombrecieron, como si recordara algo complicado. Casi parecía culpable. —Hasta que él les dijo que yo era de su propiedad y que me dejaran en paz… De su propiedad. ¿Comprendes? Suya. De él. Y en esos momentos no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Wesker. Pensé como nunca sería libre, como había pasado encerrada por lo que parecía una eternidad con él, para acabar bajo el control de otro hombre. Así que comencé a alejarme. Me alcanzó y yo solo pude decirle que me dejara en paz. Quiso hablar conmigo, pero por alguna extraña razón yo no quería escucharlo. Me regrese al departamento sola, pensando que no estarías...

Soltó un suspiró nervioso y en respuesta, permití que la mano que mantenía posicionada sobre su hombro se deslizara lentamente hasta su espalda. Tocándola, intentando reconfortarla con las palabras que no podía decirle. Porque si se las dijera estaría mintiendo.

—Lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo.

—No eres responsable de mi persona, Chris. Puedo cuidarme por mi misma... y eso me recuerda que ya es tiempo de que me mude.

La posibilidad de que fuera justo como el inicio de su retorno: ella ignorándome, yo sin hacer nada para cambiar la situación, provocó que no fuera capaz de disimular la decepción en mi rostro. Sin embargo, una parte de mi mente me afirmó que no existía razón oculta para nuestra separación próxima.

Simplemente, mientras Jill viviese bajo mi mismo techo, siempre se sentiría bajo mi control.

La mano que estaba sobre ella se retiró casi de manera autómata. Pensar que probablemente era yo quien estaba retrasando su completa recuperación. La posible afirmación de esto me hacía retroceder. Pensar que era yo quién le estaba causando todo este daño, todo gracias a _él. _A _ese_ que ya estaba muerto y que ya no sería capaz de abastecerle de dolor.

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

¿Cuándo iba a terminar la pesadilla?

—Antes de que digas algo…—Comenzó ella. Sus manos buscaron las mías a tientas, y cuando percibí sus dedos enlazarse contra los míos, no fui capaz de rechazarla. — Quiero que seas consciente de que he estado viviendo contigo durante un poco más de un año, y hace bastante tiempo que tengo los suficientes fondos como para comprar un lugar propio.

—No tienes porqué irte. —Me precipité con mi respuesta. Tal vez sonando más desesperado de lo que hubiera deseado.

No podía permitir que se fuera. La necesitaba. Su presencia era casi esencial para mí, comprobar que ella seguía ahí conmigo, porque estaba aterrorizado de que todo fuera una ilusión de mi mente. Que un día despertaría y todo sería tal y como solía ser después de su supuesta muerte.

Probablemente sólo quería retenerla conmigo por motivos meramente egoístas. No podía imaginarme este departamento sin ella. Sin el sonido de su voz quebrantando el silencio de mi soledad. Sin que estuviera ahí para llenar los rincones vacíos con su calidez. Sin ella, este hogar solamente sería una casa. Una construcción de paredes y techos. Con una cama de sobra. Con su habitación, reducida al cuarto de invitados, de nuevo.

—No sé cuántas veces te he repetido que no quiero ser una carga para ti.

—No lo eres.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte con los gastos de la casa—sugirió.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es necesario.

Ella suspiró en un claro signo de frustración. Hubo una breve pausa de silencio en la que esperé alguna respuesta de su parte. Mientras ella parecía cavilar a profundidad, yo me permití deleitarme del tacto de sus dedos entre los míos.

—Mira... —Comenzó ella, tras lo que parecía una eternidad. —Me quedaré con una condición. Me dejas pagar la mitad de las facturas cada mes.

Intente replicar, pero ella me acalló, hablando de nuevo.

—Es lo menos que puedo pedirte. Por favor, déjame hacer esto. —Suplicó.

Apreté sus manos suavemente, sin poder creer lo que me estaba pidiendo. Desde que había retomado su trabajo en la BSAA (aunque sólo fuera como entrenadora de novatos), ella estaba en la posición financiera de cumplir con su parte, sin embargo no podía estar menos de acuerdo en que gastara su dinero en algo innecesario. Yo era el que estaba en deuda de por vida con ella. Me frustraba no encontrar la manera de conseguir que comprendiera esto.

—Sabes que no tengo problemas con el dinero.

—Y tú sabes que no lo hago por eso. Déjame ayudarte aunque sea con esto.

Refunfuñé por lo bajo mientras retrocedía lo más que me permitía el espacio vacío del sillón. Involuntariamente solté sus manos, para introducir las mías en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Está bien. —Accedí, cuando ya me encontraba demasiado cansado como para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Me sentía sumamente furioso conmigo mismo por consentir sus condiciones. Pero mi enojo se esfumó tan pronto como sus brazos encontraron su camino hasta mi espalda. Ella se apretó con fuerza contra mí, y antes de que pudiera ser totalmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya correspondía su abrazo.

Ella era tan cálida. Y la había extrañado tanto.

De súbito me separé de Jill, y antes de que pudiera mostrarse decepcionada por mi imprevisto rechazo, tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Me acerqué a ella de modo que las puntas de nuestras narices se rozaron ligeramente. Escuché su respiración volverse irregular cuando descifró mis intenciones.

Luego me besó.

Y cuando sus labios se toparon contra los míos, no hubo espacio para la incertidumbre ni la vacilación. Como si fuera algo natural, sus dedos se aferraron a mi cabello desordenado, y yo exploré su espalda con mis manos. Suspiró, y percibí como su dulce esencia se entremezclaba con la mía.

Solamente podía estar seguro de una cosa.

Seguía tan enamorado de ella como el primer día.

…

_Nos detenemos en seco, mi pareja por delante y yo permanezco unos pasos atrás._

— _¡Excella Gionne, deténgase ahí!_ _—exclama Sheva._

_Comprendo al instante que a estas alturas, no hay nada que pueda detener a Excella. Así que apunto mi arma hacia ella, asiendo de la empuñadura con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sheva me imita, tan solo retrasada por un par de segundos. _

—_Bravo_.

_Para nuestra sorpresa, Excella se gira hacia nosotros, aplaudiendo en señal de fanfarronería. Sus ojos venenosos delatan que nos considera inferiores a ella._

_Y antes de que pueda evitarlo, las palabras se precipitan por mi garganta._

— _¡Dime dónde está Jill, maldita sea! —exijo._

_Su respuesta es una sonrisa torcida. _

— _¿Jill? — Por la forma lenta de su hablar discierno que solamente está jugando conmigo. Quiere que pierda la cordura con cada una de sus palabras. Es una víbora, y yo soy su presa. —Tal vez te lo diga, tal vez no._

_Aprieto los dientes. Pero antes de que pueda continuar mi pequeño interrogatorio, mis ojos se sumen a la oscuridad. La negrura se desvanece tan pronto como escucho el batir de una tela en el aire. Y de súbito, el guardián de la máscara de la peste se interpone entre Sheva y yo. _

_Sheva reacciona primero y apunta su arma automática hacia el nuevo oponente. Antes de que su dedo apriete el gatillo, la persona enfundada en la capa negra intenta de someterla, su mano se ensarta en la muñeca de mi compañera y desvía la dirección en que apunta su pistola, volviéndola vulnerable a sus ataques. Avanzo casi instintivamente, dispuesto a ayudar a Sheva, pero el oponente anónimo se vuelve hacia mí y me recibe con una precisa patada que casi me hace soltar mi arma. Antes de que sea capaz de recomponer la compostura, vuelve a agredirme, en esta ocasión su pie se estampa contra mi brazo libre, haciéndome gruñir de frustración. _

_Regresa su atención a Sheva y grácilmente da un medio giro mientras le da una patada lateral. En los segundos en que le toma volverse hacia mí, mi dedo parece encontrar el gatillo y disparo. El estruendo resuena, pero el guardián de negro retrocede en una velocidad que podría considerarse inhumana._

_Sin embargo, no es lo suficientemente rápido._

_La bala le roza la máscara que cubre su rostro. Y en un agudo sonido metálico, esta entrechoca contra el suelo de piedra._

_Da un giro hacia atrás, mientras Sheva y yo intentamos darle con nuestros proyectiles. El guardián los esquiva uno a uno, con sorprendente agilidad mientras retrocede en una serie de piruetas apenas comparables con las de un gimnasta olímpico. _

_Con suma gracia se detiene a una distancia contigua a Excella. La larga capucha negra aún le cubre el rostro en casi su totalidad, así que continúa en el anonimato. Lo veo intentar recuperar el aliento, atisbo como sus hombros se agitan ligeramente. Pero los jadeos de cansancio que llegan a mis oídos, son solamente los de mi propia compañera y los míos. _

_En ningún momento Sheva y yo nos permitimos el lujo bajar la guardia, así que conservamos las armas apuntadas y listas contra el nuevo guardaespaldas de Excella. _

— _¡Déjense de juegos! ¡Queremos respuestas! —grito, tras recuperarme de la repentina fatiga que me roba el aliento._

_Pero mi cansancio no tiene relación alguna con lo físico._

—_No has cambiado._

_Su voz retumba con las paredes. La clase de timbre grave que sería incapaz de olvidar. Un tono sombrío y casi monótono. La clase de sonido que va más allá de lo considerable como siniestro._

_Wesker. _

_Alzo el rostro y lo atisbo en lo más alto de la balaustrada de piedra. Su cuerpo yace erguido con elegancia, y su rostro no muestra nada en absoluto. Los labios apretados. La mirada oculta tras las gafas oscuras._

— _¡Wesker, estás vivo! —Y aunque expreso lo irrebatible, no puedo evadir que salga de mí. Es más una afirmación para mí mismo que para los demás. Es como si me forzase a creerlo._

_Porque no es posible._

_No es humanamente posible que alguien haya sobrevivido a una caída de esa naturaleza._

_Pero después de todo, él no es humano._

_Advierto las palmas de mis manos, ligeramente sudorosas, y mientras doy un paso al frente, me aferro más a mi pistola, con el temor de que en un momento de vacilación la pierda. _

— _¿Este es Wesker? —pregunta Sheva. Percibo sus ojos sobre mí durante unos breves segundos, y luego escucho como ella también empuña su arma y la apunta hacia un objetivo común._

_Wesker procede a bajar la escalinata de piedra con gracia. Luego retoma la palabra._

—_La última vez que nos encontramos fue en la Mansión de Spencer, ¿no? —enfatiza lo que dice moviendo sus manos con precisión, casi mecánicamente. Pero no puedo concentrarme en lo que trata de decirme, no cuando los recuerdos comienzan a regresar hacia mí en punzadas dolorosas._

_El cadáver de Spencer sobre el piso de su propio hogar. La pelea contra Wesker._

_El conocimiento de una muerte inminente._

_Jill sacrificándose por mí._

_Cuando está a punto de bajar todos los peldaños de piedra, su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. —Bueno, ¿no es esta una gran reunión familiar?_

_No comprendo a que se refiere. Aunque inconscientemente, una parte de mí parece asimilarlo en el instante en que Wesker lo sugiere. _

—_Esperaba encontrarte más que feliz de vernos._

_Continúa caminando y se detiene junto al guardián de la capa negra. Es casi como si armonizaran a la perfección. Ambos creaturas de la oscuridad, ágiles e inhumanas. _

— _¿Vernos? —el que se refiera a el mismo en plural me aturde. El agarre con el que me aferro a mi arma ya no es tan firme._

—_Tan lento para comprender—susurra._

_Luego su mano se dirige al gorro de la capucha de la persona que yace a su lado, y la baja, tirando de la tela negra en el proceso._

_Por un instante no siento nada._

_Luego, el efecto es similar al de recibir una estruendosa bofetada. _

_La garganta me aprieta, pero lo único que siento es la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones, entonces advierto que casi me olvido de como respirar. Bajo el arma, sin apartar la mirada de la persona de la capa negra._

_Y lo único que puedo hacer, es llamar su nombre débilmente._

—_Jill…_

…

_2010_

Me tomó más tiempo de lo necesario el comprender que eso no estaba sucediendo, que en realidad sólo estaba recordando con mayor intensidad de la necesaria. Tragué saliva ruidosamente, intentando inútilmente disminuir el nudo que apretaba mi garganta.

Ya habían transcurrido dos años desde los acontecimientos en áfrica y aun así me encontraba incapacitado para olvidar. Pero yo no era el único que continuaba sufriendo pesadillas.

Me levanté de la banca donde yacía sentado, mientras estudiaba el espacio en el que me encontraba. Una sensación de desconcierto, nada reconfortante, me aturdió al mismo tiempo que finalmente entendía donde me encontraba. Estaba en las instalaciones de la BSAA, eso lo tuve por asegurado en cuanto mis ojos atisbaron el emblema de la misma organización en el suelo de madera recién barnizada.

Luego observé al grupo de soldados que se desplazaban por el perímetro de la enorme estancia, en un trote suave.

La persona que corría a mayor velocidad, y que los comandaba al frente, me desconcertó aún más.

Jill.

No era la primera vez que me sucedía. Sin embargo seguía siendo una sensación tan aturdidora como la principal ocasión en que sufrí una desorientación de esa magnitud. Solía atribuirlo a que me había habituado la vida de miseria a la que me había acarreado la supuesta muerte de Jill.

Al menos sabía que me encontraba en el centro de entrenamiento.

Se suponía que estaba en "vacaciones". En realidad, había decidido tomarme un año o dos antes de volver a trabajar como agente. El jefe de la organización me había asignado el mismo puesto que Jill, con el beneficio de contar con el mismo salario de antes. Le había prometido que volvería al campo de batalla, porque era inevitable que lo haría. La lucha contra el bioterrorismo no era algo que simplemente se desvanecería de la noche a la mañana. Y ni la inminente caída de la Corporación Umbrella, ni la muerte de Albert Wesker habían dado por finalizada esa pelea.

El pequeño brote viral al norte de Canadá, hacia tan sólo ocho meses atrás, había sido una prueba irrevocable de que probablemente pasaría hasta el último de mis días librando una batalla sin fin.

Tal vez por eso se me hacía tan sencillo encontrarle el gusto a entrenar a nuevos soldados. Era como si les dejase un legado, como si los dejara preparados para continuar con lo que yo había comenzado.

A lo lejos, Jill me observaba con fingida desaprobación. Probablemente se preguntaba qué demonios hacía estático frente a una banca, cuando debía estar ayudándole con el trabajo.

— ¡Vamos! Estos cadetes no se van a entrenar por si solos. —Farfulló, mientras pasaba trotando frente a mí. Luego le secundó un par de decenas de hombres uniformados en ropa deportiva.

Corrí en su dirección, sin sorprenderme de lo fácil que me resultaba. Tener una buena condición solía tener sus ventajas.

— ¿Decías? —Pregunté, tal vez más juguetonamente de lo debido, cuando fui capaz de alcanzarle el paso.

Giró su rostro hacia mí, sin detener su trote. Le devolví la mirada, y ella entrecerró los ojos en una expresión de reprimenda. Como lo _nuestro_ no era algo precisamente oficial, habíamos optado por mantenerlo en secreto. Por el bien de nuestro trabajo y nuestra reputación. Y eso iniciaba por cansarme. Me encontraba harto de tener que ocultarle a los demás, algo que me hacía feliz. Aunque no podía quejarme de los encuentros fortuitos en nuestras respectivas oficinas.

—Deberíamos hacerlo oficial. —Solté de súbito. Sin pensarlo.

Jill casi se detuvo en seco en medio de la cancha.

— ¿Qué? —Replicó lánguidamente, incapaz de disimular su asombro.

—Te amo.

La oí mascullar nerviosamente por lo bajo, mientras me permitía tomar la delantera, de modo que no tuviese que darme la cara. No obstante, antes de que se alejara, alcancé a divisar un rubor aparecer en sus pálidas mejillas.

Esa había sido la primera vez que le había expresado en voz alta lo que sentía por ella.

…

Cuando acabó nuestro turno, caminé junto con ella hasta el automóvil, en medio de un silencio incómodo. Ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablarme, así que permanecer callado era lo más prudente que podía hacer.

No fue hasta que le abrí la portezuela del coche para que entrara, que su mano se posicionó cuidadosamente sobre la mía, que sostenía la manija. Aún por encima de la tela de mis guantes, sentía la calidez de su contacto.

—Yo también te amo.

Inmediatamente sus labios encontraron los míos.

…

_2012_

Entreabrí los labios y una humareda grisácea escapó de mi boca. Sostuve mi gastado cigarrillo muy cerca del rostro mientras mi mirada se perdía en la nada. Con la otra mano, sostenía un anillo, que se balanceaba peligrosamente entre mis dedos vacilantes mientras jugaba con ésta.

Ese simple anillo de oro, había pertenecido dos generaciones atrás a las mujeres de mi familia. Desde que tenía memoria yo había jurado que la joya familiar caería en manos de Claire, y sin embargo, un año antes de morir, mi madre me lo había entregado a mí.

"_Entrégaselo a quién tú creas que sea la indicada"_

Y a su tiempo me había reído de sus palabras. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a saber un adolescente sobre el amor de su vida?

En estos momentos, en que era totalmente capaz de comprender, entendí qué era lo que mi madre había intentado comunicarme cuando me lo había regalado.

Era para ella. Siempre había pertenecido a ella.

…

_Nerviosismo. No hay otra palabra más exacta para representar como me siento más que nervioso._

_Froto las palmas de mis manos contra los costados de mi pantalón mientras intento reducir la incómoda humedad que las cubre. Me recuerdo de inhalar y exhalar al mismo tiempo que permanezco quieto en mi silla. Esperando pacientemente a que regrese._

_Jill se ha retirado unos instantes al baño y he decidido que es la hora. Es ahora o nunca._

_Lo gracioso es que ella no lo sospecha si quiera. No es capaz de ver las señales que le doy. Ni la costosa cena. Ni el extraño comportamiento. Por lo tanto agradezco haberme tomado la molestia de haber pagado una cuota extra para el privado del restaurant. Así al menos sólo ella podrá ver como hago el ridículo. _

_No he comprado anillo. No es necesario._

_Sé que ella amará el significado emocional que implica cargar con el anillo que estoy a punto de darle. Pues ni siquiera el más costoso de los diamantes es capaz de representar tanto para una persona. Había pertenecido a mi abuela, y mi abuela se lo había entregado a mi madre a su debido tiempo. Luego ella me lo había dado a mí con la esperanza de que se lo diera a la chica indicada._

_Suspiro fuertemente cuando la veo regresar. Y de súbito, la suave caja de terciopelo rojo que se oculta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, pesa toneladas. Ella me regala una breve sonrisa, y luego la mesera arriba al cuarto con nuestros platillos. Ya ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar qué fue lo que pedí. _

_Me llevo bocados pequeños a la boca, y mastico con más lentitud de la necesaria. Sé que la comida debe tener un sabor grandioso, pero soy incapaz de degustarla como se debe. Jill, al contrario, parece feliz. Sí feliz. Sonríe mucho. Parece disfrutar su platillo, aun cuando come más lento que yo._

_Me hace bien verla así. Es como si ya hubiese dejado atrás todos los demonios de su pasado. Como desearía que realmente fuera así. Pero no puedo culparla. A veces se despierta de sus pesadillas en medio de gritos. En otras ocasiones la encuentro tirada en el cuarto del baño, abrazada a sus piernas como si fuera lo único que impidiese que se rompiera en pedazos. Rara vez retrocede ante mi tacto. Otras veces, llora. Llora silenciosamente cuando cree que yo no me percato. Pero siempre, siempre me doy cuenta._

_Llevo la copa de vino a mis labios, intentando apartar esos pensamientos inútiles._

—_Gracias. —Suelta de pronto. Y ese agradecimiento es suficiente como para sacarme de mi ensimismamiento. _

—_No hay de qué._

_Luego retoma la antigua conversación que dejó inconclusa. En esta ocasión, escucho con atención._

_Cuando esperamos a que la mesera nos traiga la factura, algo dentro de mí se detiene. Me estremezco cuando sé que es la hora. Es el momento. Casi involuntariamente, mientras me embarga de dicha la posibilidad de un mejor futuro, no sólo para mí, sino también para ella, mis rodillas tocan el suelo. Y antes de que le muestre la caja de terciopelo abierta, atisbo en sus ojos un brillo de reconocimiento. Sabe que es lo que sucederá a continuación._

—_Cásate conmigo, Jill. _

_Espero sus brazos envolverme fuertemente. Tal vez un débil "sí". Probablemente lágrimas de felicidad. Porque después de tantas derramadas por la tristeza, permitirse llorar por un motivo de alegría es lo menos que se merece. Porque ella se merece eso y mucho más._

_Pero nunca me abraza. _

_Nunca escucho el sí._

_Sólo veo sus ojos grises ensombrecerse mientras me dedica una mirada de lástima, y lenta, muy lentamente, mientras comprendo lo que está a punto de responder, la bruma de desconcierto que nubla mis pensamientos es remplazada con las punzadas dolorosas de la incertidumbre._

—_No._

…

Dejé que el cigarro se deslizara hasta el suelo. Cuando el tubo de cartón entrechocó contra la grava del suelo, me permití pisotearla con la punta de mi zapato, hasta que se redujera a un montoncito de ceniza oscura y papel marrón.

…

_En incontables ocasiones había conducido mi auto embargado en un silencio incómodo, mientras ella ocupaba su usual asiento en el lugar del copiloto. Era siempre el momento subsecuente a la pelea. Cuando ninguno de los dos era capaz de aceptar que había estado mal. Cuando su terquedad le nublaba el pensar, y cuando mi orgullo me impedía hablarle._

_No obstante en esta ocasión es diferente. Muy diferente, y en muy distintos grados, sumamente peor._

_Así que cuando arribamos a nuestro hogar y ella procede a subir escaleras arriba, le sigo el paso. Primero en silencio. Entramos a la habitación que compartimos noche con noche. Sólo hasta que la veo buscar algo en su closet con desespero, soy capaz de reaccionar._

— _¿Por qué? —cuestiono._

_Ella se detiene unos instantes, petrificada al escuchar mi voz. Tras unos instantes, el sonido de un suspiro me inunda los oídos. _

—_No puedo más con esto. _

_Sus manos se precipitan por las prendas. Buscando. Tocando las telas, reconociendo, más no encontrando._

—_Explícame, por favor—suplico._

_Le da la espalda a la cama, pero eso no le impide acertarle con precisión cuando comienza a lanzar su ropa hacia el colchón. Múltiples telas vuelan por la habitación, y caen inofensivamente sobre las sábanas. Sólo puedo observar. Contemplo como vacía el armario (aquel mueblecillo que guarda tanto su ropa, como la mía), al mismo tiempo que una sensación de frío me oprime la garganta._

—_Por favor—repito._

_Ella niega con la cabeza frenéticamente._

_Doy un par de pasos hacia ella, que resultan más bien como zancadas, y de improviso la sostengo entre mis brazos. Mis manos apresan sus muñecas. Ella forcejea, pero yo apoyo mi rostro contra el hueco de su cuello._

— _¡Suéltame! _

— _¿Y si no quiero?_

— _¡No me toques!_

_Obedezco. Aturdido tras reconocer el miedo en su voz. Al saber que esa es la clase de gritos que suelta con desespero cuando sus pesadillas le persiguen, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que retroceder. Continúo caminando hacia atrás, hasta que mis piernas chocan contra el borde de la cama. Jill me encara. Tiene el entrecejo fruncido, pero las lágrimas le mojan las mejillas. Aprieta los labios con fuerza. Se cubre con una mano la boca, atónita ante lo que ha dicho._

— _¿Por qué no puedes entender? —murmura. Luego me da la espalda, y se retira de la habitación velozmente. _

_Le vuelvo a seguir. Esta vez con el desgano entorpeciéndome el paso._

—_No puedo hacerte esto. No a ti, Chris. —me dice cuando ve que no voy a responderle por al menos en un par de minutos. La veo desaparecer por una puerta._

_La espero afuera, en el pasillo. Con la espalda apoyada contra el frívolo muro. Frente a mi hay una larga mesa sobre la que reposan múltiples cuadros. Fotografías. De ella y yo. Ver eso es demasiado para mí, así que aparto la vista._

_Cuando sale, arrastrando una maleta por el suelo, sosteniendo la manija de cuero con una mano, comprendo lo que está sucediendo. Todo tiene sentido._

_Me está dejando._

_De nuevo estamos dentro de la habitación. La maleta yace sobre la cama. Abierta en su totalidad al mismo tiempo que Jill trata de embutirle la mayor cantidad posible de ropa. Ni siquiera se digna a doblarla. La introduce arrugada, en movimientos vagos e imprecisos. _

—_No me dejes —le insto, débilmente._

_Ella se lleva una mano a la mejilla, enjuaga sus propias lágrimas antes de contestar._

—_No puedo vivir contigo. No puedo seguir contigo. No lo hagas más difícil._

—_Déjame tratar una vez más._

_Vuelve a negar con la cabeza. La sombra de una sonrisa triste le llega a los labios. Nuevamente avanzo hacia ella. Aturdido y confundido. Realmente no estoy pensando en lo que hago, y no la oigo protestar hasta que su valija choca contra el suelo. La ropa se esparce por encima de los tablones de madera. Y ella trata de dirigirme una mirada de enojo, pero se tranquiliza al advertir lo patético que me siento._

—_Esto tarde o temprano pasaría. Ya lo sabías. —Comienza. Clavo la mirada en el desastre que yace en el suelo. Incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. —Estoy demasiado rota como para componerme ya. No tengo solución. No quiero que tengas que vivir con eso. Nunca seremos felices._

—_Puedo demostrarte lo contrario._

— _¡Maldita sea! —gruñe. En esta ocasión me es imposible no encararla. — ¿Por qué no puedes entender? No podemos estar juntos. Mereces ser feliz. Y yo no puedo darte eso. Aparte tú siempre has querido tener una familia. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que miras a las familias con las que nos cruzamos por las calles? Ni siquiera puedo darte eso. No puedo darte ni siquiera un puto hijo._

_No desmiento sus palabras. Mentiría si dijera que la posibilidad de formar una familia con ella no había cruzado mi mente._

—_Podemos adoptar._

_Jill se ríe. El sarcasmo llena cada una de las notas desiguales de sus carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que se deja caer de rodillas. Sus manos inician por limpiar el desastre que yo he hecho._

—_No es sólo eso. No es cuestión de si tenemos una familia o no. Hay muchas cosas que yo no te puedo dar. El no poder embarazarme es tan sólo el principio de una lista infinita._

—_Ni siquiera hemos tratado adecuadamente—replico, de pronto, me encuentro ayudándole a amontonar las prendas del suelo. Estoy en un estado de aturdimiento, así que me sorprende la firmeza de mi voz._

—_Eso crees tú. Llevo un poco menos de un año que no tomo la píldora, y nunca nos hemos cuidado como se debe. Si eso no es tratar adecuadamente, no sé qué puede serlo. —Suspira nuevamente. Su mano encuentra la mía. Sus ojos se clavan fijamente en los míos. —Nunca me voy a reponer de lo que pasó en áfrica. Ningún psicólogo me ha podido ayudar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú si puedes?_

_Tras un largo momento de silencio, retira su mano._

—_Me voy, Chris. _

_Sus palabras jamás habían sonado tan claras. Me lleva más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, el poder estar lo suficientemente estable como para hablar con firmeza._

—_Pero te amo._

_Se incorpora del suelo, y observo, impotente, como cierra su maleta. _

—_Lo siento—se disculpa. —Lo siento mucho. Lamento que esto no haya funcionado._

_La persigo escaleras abajo. Escucho el repiquetear de las llantitas de la valija golpear contra los peldaños con cada paso. Luego bajo la puerta principal, se gira hacia mí._

—_Te deseo lo mejor. Porque eso es lo que te mereces. —Cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca de ella, me toma entre sus brazos. Su delicioso aroma resulta abrumador. Y el ser totalmente consciente de que será la última vez que la sostendré de esta manera, es demasiado doloroso._

—_No puedes irte—murmuro._

—_Tú no debes continuar viviendo de esta manera. No puedes tratar de arreglar lo que ya está roto, mucho menos lo que no tiene solución. —Toma mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos. — Y te amo, Chris. Nunca dudes que lo hice, pero debes saber que a veces el amor no es suficiente como para mantener una relación. _

_Sus labios rozan los míos en un gesto breve y melancólico. Exhala fuertemente, y su aliento golpetea contra mi boca. La sensación que provoca en mi es demasiado cruel como para que pueda tolerarla, así que me separo._

—_Adiós._

_La observo alejarse. Contemplo desde el marco de la puerta, como se dirige hasta su automóvil, que rara vez había sido necesario que manejara. No riñe contra el peso de la maleta cuando la sube en el asiento trasero, y tampoco voltea a verme cuando se introduce en el asiento del conductor._

_Solamente se va._

_Y no regresa._

_Ni siquiera cuando pierdo la cuenta de las horas. Ni de los días. _

_No vuelve._

_Nunca lo hace._

…

Ya había pasado un año desde que Jill había rechazado mi propuesta de matrimonio, y el recuerdo continuaba siendo tan doloroso como si hubiera sido ayer. Sin embargo, era bueno el saber que sólo dolía cuando yo me permitía que fuera así.

Al principio no fue difícil asimilar que ella me había dejado. Pasaron semanas antes de que pudiera reponerme lo suficiente como para hacer trabajo de oficina.

Aparentemente, Jill había renunciado a la BSAA. Según las especulaciones de algunas fuentes, se había mudado al sur del país a esperar a que la sentencia de su padre finalmente concluyera. Otras personas sugirieron que continuaba viviendo en el área, que solamente había cambiado de empleo.

No la volví a ver.

Eso fue todo. Lo único que volví a saber de ella, eran rumores. Rumores y nada más.

Tenía múltiples razones para sentirme desdichado, pero también tenía muchas más para ser feliz. Un par de meses después de que Jill me abandonó, entregué a Claire en el altar. No estuve muy conforme con la elección de su prometido, pero nunca nadie sería lo suficiente para mi hermana. Ni siquiera Kennedy.

Tampoco que se hubiera casado de un modo tan precipitado me había dejado muy satisfecho. No fue hasta que me anunció que estaba embarazada que todo tuvo sentido.

Observé los restos de mi último cigarrillo. Luego mi mirada se desvió hasta el anillo que continuaba sosteniendo con fuerza. La posibilidad de dárselo a mi hermana, para que le perteneciera, como siempre debió ser, continuaba ahí; sin embargo, era lo suficientemente egoísta como para mantener aquella joya conmigo.

Desprendí el colgante vacío que llevaba en el cuello. Una simple cadena de oro de la misma tonalidad que el anillo. Por el agujero de la argolla, introduje el delgado collar. Después, lo coloqué donde siempre lo portaba. En mi cuello.

Era mi constante recordatorio de lo que había sucedido y de lo que no había sido capaz de impedir.

A veces me permitía fantasear con el "hubiera". Con las incontables probabilidades de lo que hubiese sucedido si Jill hubiera dicho que "sí". Con la familia que ella nunca se había consentido tener.

A veces me preguntaba que había sido de su vida.

Pero la mayoría de las veces, solamente le deseaba lo mejor.

Porque eso era lo que _ella _merecía. No yo.

...

Entré a mi oficina. Encima de mi escritorio, normalmente vacío, yacía un folio amarillo. Me acerqué con curiosidad y lo tomé con cuidado en cuanto leí las palabras del dorso de la carpeta.

_Asunto: Misión._

_Rango: Privado._

Saqué un par de papeles del folio. No asimilé la información con exactitud, la primera vez que lo leí. Lo releí un par de veces antes de comprender que Edonia estaba en el otro extremo del planeta. Y luego lo volví a guardar en su lugar, con la certeza de que ésta sería mi primera asignación formal desde hacía un par de años.

Y no podía estar más entusiasmado.

…

_2016._

—Chris, por favor —suplicó mi hermana desde la otra línea. —Ni yo, ni Leon podemos ir por Cat. ¿No puedes hacerme ese favor?

Sostuve el teléfono móvil entre mi hombro y mi oído, mis manos yacían ocupadas mientras ordenaba unas carpetas que se amontonaban sobre la mesa que normalmente servía como comedor.

—Tengo muchos informes que llenar. ¿De verdad no pueden? —pregunté, intentando no sonar muy irritado. No había dormido la noche anterior intentando terminar con el papeleo que tenía pendiente. A eso se le podía sumar que recién había arribado tres días atrás, de una misión de contención en el sur de América.

—No. Me acaban de llamar porque tengo que atender una junta importante en la sede de TerraSave y ya sabes que está a dos horas de aquí. Y Leon, pues él…

Suspiré en modo de resignación. No había forma en que me pudiera negar.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo voy por ella. ¿A qué horas vendrás por ella a mi casa?

Casi podía escuchar su sonrisa al escuchar que ya había aceptado su petición.

—Leon irá por ella alrededor de las seis. ¿No es muy tarde?

—No hay problema. Nunca me viene de mal pasar un tiempo de calidad con mi sobrina.

…

Era la primera vez que recogía a Catherine Kennedy en el jardín de niños, así que llegué pidiéndole indicaciones al guardia de la entrada. Al principio, éste había desconfiado de mí, pero no podía culparle. Todavía mantenía la enorme composición de hacía cinco años atrás.

Entré a un pequeño aula, donde había aproximadamente una docena de niños que me posiblemente no me llegaban ni a la rodilla. Entonces atisbé una cabellera rubia ceniza en un rincón.

Cat tenía las facciones de su madre, pero desgraciadamente también el cabello y el carácter de su padre. Sus ojos azules centellearon al verme.

— ¡Tío!

Me incliné de manera que pudiera estar a su altura y luego intentó fútilmente envolverme entre sus cortitos brazos.

—Hoy tendrás que ir conmigo a comer, ¿te parece?

Su respuesta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Me puse de pie, Cat me tomó de la mano, mientras la dirigía afuera.

Y de súbito la vi.

No la reconocí la primera vez que la observe. Pero cuando me encontré incapaz de apartar mi mirada de ella, supe que efectivamente, si era ella.

Primeramente su cabello ya no era rubio. Al contrario, era de una tonalidad avellanada que me recordó la remota época en que la había conocido. Sus ojos grises yacían ocultos tras unas gafas de pasta gruesa, que le daban una apariencia intelectual.

Pero lo mejor fue la sonrisa con la que despedía a su alumnado. Aquella expresión que me llenó de calidez cuando supe que era completamente genuina. Me cuestioné como demonios era que no la había visto cuando había entrado al aula de clases.

Tragué saliva cuando pasé a su lado. Mi hombro rozó el suyo ligeramente.

— ¿Éste es tu tío, Cat? —inquirió, amistosamente.

El timbre suave de su voz me hizo girarme hacia ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Sí. —respondió Catherine, después casi con el pecho pleno de orgullo, agregó. —Tiene un trabajo _muy _peligroso y acaba de regresar de muy lejos, así que me va a llevar a comer hoy.

Jill sonrió cálidamente.

—Me imagino.

Alzó la mano, y yo la tomé sin dudarlo. Su tersa piel quemaba contra la mía.

—Un gusto conocerla. Chris Redfield.

Ella me devolvió el apretón. Su expresión divertida no me pasó desapercibida.

—Jill Valentine.


End file.
